Spellcast Mist
by Prodigy411
Summary: When the Mirror of Erised is enhanced once again, Kronos teams up with the Dark Lord, and the demigods and wizards must team up. But what is unknown, the Mirror sends the demigods back in age. Back to 11, in Harry's first year. Can they reveal the truth, and fix everything? Alternate Universe.
1. Demigod Spells

Hey guys, James here! Nothing to say, except the story came from the idea of Harry Potter + PJO crossovers!

Alternate Universe

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter... Hmm... first time I ever used "nor"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Demigod Spells**

* * *

Godric Gryffindor, son of Trivia, smiled. He and his half-brothers (Helga, Rowena, and Salazar), had finished their school. Hogwarts.

He knew dark secrets though. Vulcan could give fire-powers, Venus charmspeak, but Trivia...

Trivia could give predictions. Godric knew everything, even though it was several months before Salazar would run off. Salazar wanted only pure-bloods... But Salazar, nor Helga or Rowena, knew of the demigod world. Only Godric... Salazar himself was a half-blood... Ironic.

Godric fingered the goblin-made blade. His name was engraved on the hilt.

"Good luck." He said, smiling. "_Incendio_!" He threw some meat in. "Trivia."

He smiled. Hogwarts would succeed. But no one could ever find it out.

He fingered his sword, and opened the tiny hatch, only he and the goblins knew about.

He looked at the scroll, and kept thinking about the scroll for the rest of his life.

The scroll read; _The Mirror of Erised fuse two worlds._

* * *

Percy was confused. He had finished the Giant War, with the help of the others... But now, he looked at the Archimedes sphere. It was engraved with some strange text.

_Hecate peperit quattuor semis sanguinibus_

_Found grandi carmine saluto sine carmine divinationis genus,_

_Maledictus ferrum Mirror of Cupiditas link,_

_Half sanguinum et unum alium inveneris, a pythonibus,_

_Tenebrae Dominus iugales dominus temporis,_

_Heroes ad coniungere omnia impedire iudicium,_

_Puncto temporis vitae, et vincula ab omnibus,_

_Proelium in cubiculo finem locus._

He quickly called for Jason. Jason took a peek at the sphere.

Jason started to read it in English. "_Hecate gave birth to four half-bloods, Found grand spells, timeless spell of wizard kind, Cursed blade and Mirror of Desire link, Half bloods and wizards one other find, Dark Lord shall team with Lord of Time, Heroes unite to stop all doom, Resurrected life, and link by all, Battle ends in Chamber room. _Can you make any sense of this means?"

Jason gasped. He pointed to a date on the sphere. "That's today!"

He had to figure out what this Mirror of Erised was, so who better to ask, then Hecate, goddess of magic.

* * *

Hecate gulped. She had never wanted to answer this question again. The Mirror of Erised was back then... Hecate had to explain... She had it written down thousands of years ago... But they weren't ready. She had to explain it herself.

"Okay... you see about a thousand years ago, I sired four demigods. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. This sire was my biggest mistake, to this day! Only Godric knew about our world, but now... He created the Mirror of Erised, for his true desire was to know his mother. But the Mirror was too powerful. A wizard wanting the goddess of magic, someone alive, almost broke the Mirror. The only thing that stopped it from breaking was Godric's spells upon it. Instead, it ripped a hole through time and space, and allowed us to access one others world. But then, Kronos almost took both worlds, and Godric almost died stopping Kronos... Or, I guess he would say Saturn, since I was Trivia when he was born... But anyway, I made him break half the spells on the Mirror, making it only an illusion. But I think Godric's illusion spells have worn off, and it has become a vortex hole... It must be stopped..."

* * *

Tartarus had an echo ringing out. At the bottom, was the form of a Titan. He was free. The Mirror of Erised, it was back. He had came so close, but failed. Now, both worlds would pay. He smiled. Demigods and wizards would cease to exist. To the wrath of the one, the only. King of the Titans, Saturn, Kronos, Lord of Time.


	2. Mirrors, Worlds, and Broken Glass

Hey guys, James here! Nothing to say.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Mirror, Worlds, and Broken Glass**

* * *

Percy had to break through the Mirror. Hecate had been willingly, if it meant the Mirror would be gone for good after all this. Hecate was worried though.

"Here... take this... Only open... Only open it, when The Boy Who Lives begins his search..." Hecate passed a letter to Annabeth saying this.

Jason smiled. This project would hopefully succeed. Annabeth smiled. She looked as people went through the Mirror of Gateways, the demigod version of the Mirror of Erised.

_Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, and then... me! _she thought. "Wait." Hecate called.

"Things will changed by... seven years..." Hecate said... Annabeth stepped through the Mirror of Gateways, unaware of her seven year trip.

* * *

**PERCY**

_Hmm... Okay... But, where are we? _I looked around. London, England. I looked. Whoa! Jason looked several years younger. As did Piper, Leo... Hmm... What happened? Annabeth stepped through the Mirror, but the cracking glass of the Mirror of Erised shattered. I ducked as shards flew over my head. Looking back at the Mirror, I decided something. Not even the gods would be able to repair that!

Suddenly, Annabeth yelled behind me. "Seaweed Brain, what happened?!" I looked. Annabeth looked just like when she was eleven. She gasped. "Percy, Hecate warned me... 'Things will be changed by seven years', she said! She means were... were eleven again! She must have a reason..."

I saw a boy with black hair, and jade eyes. He looked like someone Hecate described. I rushed up to him. "Hello," I said, "I'm looking for someone with the name H-"

"Harry Potter?" the boy asks, like he was sick of attention. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter, and who are you?"

* * *

**JASON**

This is getting strange. I'm 11 again, I'm in a new world with a Mirror that fuses dimensions, and on top of all that, Percy is talking to a complete stranger.

"Harry Potter, and who are you?" Percy started to look around, with a look on his face that read _Help!_

I walked over and helped. "Umm, this is Percy Jackson, and I'm Jason Grace... We, um, we're new here in Britian, and a friend of ours, her name is..." Harry cut me off.

"Listen, why are you looking for me?" Harry seemed stressed. Suddenly, Hecate's voice spoke in my head. _You must make him believe what is not true... A wizard..._

"Okay, you're right," I said, eyes darting for a sign, a way of knowing what else to say. "We're wizards..." I really hated Hecate at the moment.

Harry nodded. "No wonder. Well... Come on... This guy, Hagrid is taking me somewhere..."

I quickly ran to the water fountain, and flipped a golden drachma into it. "O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Hecate, in Olympus."

The water shimmered... Hecate was standing there. "What?" she asked... She seemed to be holding something back.

"You never told us about what is going on... I'm eleven again, for god's sake... Sorry, pun unintended."

Hecate nodded. She made the air around me bend, and then, five envelopes appeared, each with one of our names.

"Those MIGHT help... Good luck..."

I swiped my hand through the Iris message. I ripped open one letter, and saw an acceptance letter. Attached was a shopping list. Passing the rest of the letters, I growled in my throat like a wolf... Hecate was becoming my least favorite god...


End file.
